Взаимное одиночество
by M. Mary. M
Summary: С самой первой встречи Евгений знал, к чему приведут их ежедневные беседы; Евгения была его отражением. Он понимал её с полувзгляда. Но взаимное одиночество сжигали их изнутри. Заставляло стремиться заполнить пустоту в душе.


_Ты не одинок в своём одиночестве._

 _© Эшли Брильянт_

 _Одиночество — не порок._

 _Одиночество — сладкая мука._

 _© Дилайла Далем_

Бокал вина в руках не вызывал ничего, кроме раздражения. Хотелось забыться, а самый верный способ — напиться — был недоступен. Пожалуй, поэтому Евгений и не любил Петербург: условности света сковывали цепями, лишая свободы.

Завтра бал у ***, князь уже прислал приглашение. Евгений обязательно пойдет: пора возвращаться в свет. Татьяна не ошиблась, у него есть гордость, он не будет её преследовать. Теперь, когда чувства, застилавшие глаза, немного остыли, а безумие, охватившее его, отступило, Евгений ясно видел тщетность своих попыток. Годы распутной жизни научили его различать, когда имеет смысл добиваться несговорчивой дамы, а когда следует отступить.

Но Татьяну ему было искренне жаль. Пусть внутри она останется той же уездной барышней, которая в порыве чувств написала Евгению любовное письмо, уже скоро условности света, его лицемерие навсегда превратят милую девушку в холодную княгиню с вечной маской надменности на лице.

Но сердце ныло, не желая отказываться от мечты. Евгений залпом выпил вино и поставил пустой бокал на столик. Он верил, что, если любовь перестанет получать подпитку, чувства остынут, и им завладеет уже привычная хандра.

Дверь в кабинет открылась, и Евгений, раздражаясь ещё больше, обернулся. Он велел его не беспокоить!.. Однако в дверях стоял не слуга, посмевший нарушить покой господина, а статная дама, на лице которой отразилось искреннее удивление. Но она очень быстро справилась с собой, спрятав чувства за маской равнодушия.

Евгений мгновенно узнал её и, поднявшись, впился в неё взглядом, наплевав на приличия. Русые волосы, отливавшие рыжиной, были собраны в высокую причёску, один непослушный локон кокетливо вился над ухом, а внимательный взгляд зелёных глаз был направлен на Евгения.

Он разглядывал нежданную гостью, стремясь запечатлеть в памяти её облик. Сколько он себя помнил, она всегда была рядом. Сначала маленькой девочкой мелькала в дверях, потом уже взрослой девушкой появлялась в пустых залах дядюшкиного дома в деревне. Но у него никогда не было возможности рассмотреть её: она исчезала, стоило Евгению заметить её. Он спрашивал у слуг, у _papa_ , у _maman_ , пока та ещё была жива — никто её не видел.

— Счастлив наконец встретиться с вами, _mademoiselle_ , — он поклонился. — Позвольте представиться, Евгений Онегин.

— Рада знакомству, _monsieur_ Онегин, — в её глазах отразился шок, но маска на лице не дрогнула, и она присела в лёгком книксене. — Евгения Онегина.

Евгений был удивлён не меньше, чем его гостья несколько секунд назад, и ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не показать этого. Он ещё раз осмотрел её и вынужден был признать, что они невероятно похожи внешне. И, подозревал Евгений, не меньше похожи внутренне.

— _Monsieur_ Онегин, не могли бы вы рассказать о себе, — она не отрывала от него внимательного взгляда. — Я хочу, пока есть возможность, узнать, кто преследовал меня всю жизнь.

— Присядем, _mademoiselle_ Онегина, это будет долгий разговор, — он указал на соседнее кресло. — И вы можете звать меня Евгений.

— Тогда для вас я Евгения, — она улыбнулась и опустилась в предложенное кресло.

Разговор действительно был долгий. Евгений без утайки и прикрас рассказал про свою жизнь. Он понимал: это не только шанс быстрее остудить свои чувства к Татьяне, но и возможность впоследствии спастись от, казалось бы, неизбежной скуки.

Когда он закончил повествование, Евгения некоторое время молчала. Затем, не успела прозвучать просьба об ответной услуге, она начала свой рассказ:

— Наши жизни во многом схожи, — Евгения откинулась на спинку кресла и прикрыла глаза, — но всё же отличаются. _Papa_ умер рано, меня воспитывали _maman_ и гувернантки. Они старались сделать из меня леди, привить скромность и послушание. Пожалуй, у них это получилось. Но вы не хуже меня знаете, как свет меняет людей, — она усмехнулась. — Я быстро забыла все наставления и уже через пару месяцев потеряла девичью честь. И мне понравилось. Я научилась нравиться мужчинам, влюблять их в себя, и очень быстро приобрела славу коварной соблазнительницы.

— Как я понимаю, — Евгений усмехнулся, — доказать вашу порочность не могли.

— Правильно думаете, — она кивнула, — скандала не было. Но слухи, во многом приукрашавшие действительность, подкосили здоровье _maman_ , и вскоре она скончалась, — Евгения немного помолчала. — _Мaman_ была не такой расточительной, как ваш _papa_ , и деньги после её смерти мне достались. Но молодости свойственна беспечность, потому весть о кончине дяди была для меня не менее радостной, чем для вас.  
В деревне я познакомилась с Владимиром. Ах, Владимир! Ветреный, мечтательный юноша! Мне искренне жаль вас, Евгений, — она с сочувствием посмотрела на него. — Если он был вам так же дорог, как и мне… — Евгения покачала головой. — Мы, как верно вы заметили, были от делать нечего друзья. Я могла бы сделать его очередной жертвой, но к тому времени подобная жизнь мне надоела. Быть Владимиру другом, а не возлюбленной было очень интересно. Но Ольга… — Евгения вздохнула. — Она страшно ревновала.  
Владимир уговорил меня поехать на именины Татьяны, а там было сборище этих… _провинциальных глупцов._ И я решила поссорить его с Ольгой. Он не мог мне отказать и весь вечер танцевал со мной, согласился на котильон. Этого Ольга вынести не могла. Когда я вышла в сад подышать воздухом, она набросилась на меня, и я… — она запнулась, — я задушила Ольгу её же косой.  
Владимир был раздавлен. Он ничего мне не сказал, не обвинял ни в чём, но немой укор в его глазах я не могла выносить и уехала. Сначала в Петербург, а затем в Одессу. Там я прожила пару лет, поправляла здоровье. Потом вернулась в Петербург.

Она замолчала. Евгений не сказал ничего, обдумывая услышанное.

— А Татьяна? Вы знаете, что с ней случилось? — вопрос сорвался с губ прежде, чем он себя остановил.

— Татьяна? — взгляд, до этого поддёрнутый пеленой воспоминаний, прояснился. — Я не знаю, что с ней. Князь N. не женат, — Евгения помолчала. — Возможно, она вышла за Владимира.

— Если так, то я рад за неё. Они заслужили счастье.

Евгения кивнула, соглашаясь.

Евгений, как и собирался, вернулся в свет, посещал многочисленные балы и приёмы, волочился за дамами. Чувства к Татьяне быстро угасли. Правда, он был уверен, дело было не в многочисленных дамах, а в ежедневных беседах с Евгенией.

Они прекрасно понимали друг друга, их взгляды на многие вопросы были одинаковы. Но разное воспитание порождало отличия в мелочах. Для них одни и те же вопросы представали в одинаковом свете, но под разными углами. Это стало причиной многочисленных и долгих споров, после которых каждый оставался при своём мнении. Но расходились они всегда довольные друг другом.

Евгения спасала его от скуки. Впрочем, Евгений подозревал, он делал то же для неё.

Они встречались каждый день после обеда и разговаривали в течение нескольких часов, пока не приходило время готовиться к очередному приёму или балу: появляться в свете было необходимо. Правда, они подумывали вернуться в деревню, где могли бы разговаривать весь день, ни на что не отвлекаясь.

В тот день она не пришла в привычное время. Евгения это немного обеспокоило: все дела они старались переносить на другое время, и раньше это удавалось обоим. Что могло заставить Евгению опоздать?

Она появилась через час, который Евгений провёл в напряженном ожидании. Стоило ей появиться на пороге, он оторвался от книги, которую взял в безрезультатной попытке отвлечься. Евгения была бледна и напряжена. Посторонний, верно, не заметил бы этих изменений, но не Евгений, знавший её как самого себя.

Ничего не говоря, он закрыл за ней дверь, достал бутылку вина и два бокала и, наполнив их, подал один Евгении, уже опустившейся в кресло.

Они сидели в тишине, потягивая вино и думая о своем. Вдруг Евгения, поставив полупустой бокал, поднялась, обошла разделявший их столик, наклонилась и поцеловала его. Евгений был удивлён, но не сопротивлялся и, обняв её за талию, потянул на себя, усадив к себе на колени.

Она зарылась тонкими пальчиками в его волосы. Он опустил одну руку с талии ниже, чем было дозволено приличиями, а другой провёл по спине и стал гладить нежную кожу шеи.

Тихий стон сорвался с её губ. Евгений разорвал поцелуй и прижался губами к шее, двигаясь ниже, к вздымавшейся, затянутой в тугой корсет груди. Евгения застонала громче, и он, подхватив её на руки, направился в спальню.

Они не поехали ни на какой бал и провели в объятиях друг друга жаркий вечер, плавно переросший в ночь, полную страсти.

Евгений, усталый, но довольный, лежал в своей постели, а на его плече устроилась Евгения, чьи волосы, больше не сдерживаемые причёской, разметались по подушкам.

— Жалеешь? — он задал ей только один вопрос.

— Нет, — она не подняла взгляд, прижавшись губами к его груди.

Евгений усмехнулся: он тоже не жалел. И прекрасно понимал, что это был не последний их жаркий и страстный вечер. Они слишком похожи, чтобы их не тянуло друг к другу. Но слишком эгоисты, чтобы полюбить самих себя.

Они ищут спасения от скуки и удовлетворения собственных потребностей. Но кто может сделать это лучше, чем они сами?


End file.
